Computer-program compilers comprise programs of hardware that can translate programs written in a source language into those written in a target language. For example, the source language may comprise a high level language such as Fortran, and the target language may also comprise a high level language e.g., a transformed Fortran, or alternatively, an assembly code or machine language.